wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party/Transcript
This is the transcript for Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party. Transcript (The video starts with Dorothy opens the door during the Song: I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur!. A scene where they get to meet all of their friends.) Dorothy: (singing) Hey there, it's time for singing And lovely dancing with the orchestra. Join me for tea and crumpets, Violins and trumpets. Come take my hand. I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur. Walk right through my rosy door. You can smell perfume just inside my room. Sit down and have some rosy tea. Some tea with me. Look here. There's fairy dancing and pirate prancing And there's Wags the Dog. We're here with all my good friends It's fairy fun time. So come along. I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur. Walk right through my rosy door. You can smell perfume just inside my room. Sit down and have some rosy tea... Some tea with me! (She giggles until the song is done then the video title card is shown. Then, it fades to Dorothy's mailbox. Then, it translates to Dorothy introduced herself.) Dorothy: Hello, everyone. It's good to see you. I'm waiting for my friends. Captain Feathersword has been away for such a long time, sailing around the world. And we're giving him a "welcome home" party. Oh! Here's Wags! Hi, Wags! Wags: (He arrives wearing his beret & a bow tie.) Ruff! Hello, Dorothy. Dorothy: Ooh, Wags, what's that you've got there? Wags: It's a "welcome home" present for Captain Feathersword. Ruff! (He gives her a gift.) Dorothy: Thanks, Wags. I'll put it in this basket. (She puts her present down into the basket.) And later, we'll put them under the tree in the garden. Wags: Ruff! Dorothy: Oh, that is such a help. (Dorothy then covers her mouth with her hands begining to let out a long yawn and stretch.) Dorothy: (Yawn) I think wags and henry will be alright with out me for a little while. (Sigh) I really do feel tired. I might just have a short nap. (Cuts to the fairys walking over to the aprons and magicly putting them on, then they leave for the kitchen, then it cuts to Dorothy's room where she's lying in her bed setteling in for her nap). Dorothy: I'll just snuggle down under the covers, (Giggles) I'll see you when I wake up. (The lights then turn off and Dorothy falls asleep). Dorothy: Oh, that was beautiful! (laughs.) But now we'd better imagine you back into your fairy dresses. (They were all close their eyes to imagine that the fairies could wear her regular clothing.) Dorothy: It was wonderful to be able to imagine you in your Irish dancing dress, but you look lovely in your fairy dresses too. Captain Feathersword: (singing while walking down the path that they heard something until he is coming.) Balla balla fina mattina... De-dum-dum-dum-do... Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Dorothy: (gasps) Quick! He's coming! Everyone hide! (They were all have to hide in their places so he doesn't want to see while she picks up her rose scepter.) Don't tell him we're here. (Fairies are peeking out then they're hiding then Captain Feathersword arrives to her garden.) Captain Feathersword: Dorothy, I'm here! I'm back from sailing around the world. Ooh, that's funny. No-one seems to be home. Dorothy: (giggles that she can't stop holding a rose scepter since it's so ticklish.) Shh! Shh! (giggles.) (Dominic Lindsay peeks out of accordion then he hides.) Captain Feathersword: Ooh, what was that? I'm sure I heard something. Dorothy: (giggles that she can't stop.) Shh! Shh! Captain Feathersword: Ho! The Rosy Orchestra have left their instruments. I can see a violin, a viola, a cello, a bouzouki and an accordion. But no players! Ooh. (The two Rosy Orchestra people are peeking out then they were hiding.) Captain Feathersword: Oh! A present. Maybe it's Christmas. No, it can't be Christmas. Perhaps it's a birthday. Oh! Decorations, eh? (laughs.) Oh. Is it a party? Oh, it is a party. And I haven't been invited. Oh, maybe I'd better leave, go away and come back another day. The Wiggly Mascots: Welcome home, Captain Feathersword! Captain Feathersword: (giggles.) Dorothy: Welcome home, Captain. You were right, it is a party. It's a "welcome home" party for you. All your friends are here. Here's Wags. Wags: Roo! (He does a famous cartwheel.) Roo! Dorothy: (giggles.) And Henry. Henry: Whoa! Captain Feathersword: Ho-ho! And the Rosy Orchestra! And my fairy friends too. Fairy Clare & Larissa: Hooray! (More Coming Soon) Category:Transcripts Category:2007 Category:Unfinished Transcripts